Beacon of Despair
Esta historia comienza en Ashville, un pueblo costero de Carolina del Sur, de Estados Unidos. A pesar de ser un pueblo, es bastante extenso, tomaría casi cinco horas recorrerlo a pie de un extremo a otro, y más de diez rodearlo. El pueblo se distingue muy bien en dos "barrios". El "barrio rico", donde vive la gente sin problemas económicos y que se puede permitir distintos caprichos, se encuentra desde el noroeste al noreste del pueblo. Allí las casas tienen su propio jardín y están mucho más elaboradas y decoradas. Además, se destaca una mayor limpieza en las calles. El "barrio no rico", no por ello pobre, abarca el resto del pueblo. La costa está compartida por ambos barrios y no se distingue tanto qué parte de la playa pertenece a qué barrio. El barrio medio es más sucio, destaca el suroeste del pueblo en cuanto a eso, la gente que vive en él no tiene necesariamente problemas económicos, aunque sí hay ciertos casos. Debido a que la economía del pueblo se basa en el turismo, hay un gran hotel en medio del pueblo. Dicho hotel destaca en el resto del pueblo por sus 22 pisos, con unas 6 habitaciones por piso. Es increíble como según la hora, hace sombra a un lado u otro del pueblo. En este hotel, concrétamente en el séptimo piso, comienza nuestra historia. Quedada Aunque está pensado para el turismo, el hotel admite obviamente clientes locales, para el hotel viene a ser el mismo beneficio. Y así, varios adolescentes que rondaban los 17 o 18 años de edad acordaron reservar una habitación para pasar la noche y pasarlo bien. Como eran bastantes, el precio era asequible y gracias a que una de las chicas del grupo conocía a un empleado del hotel, no hubo problema en que fuesen varios siempre y cuando no se excedieran con el ruido. La quedada iniciaba a las 22:00 en la habitación 7-D, cuya ventana principal estaba orientada igual a la salida del hotel (Esto será importante más tarde), sin embargo a las 20:00, más adelantada que puntual, llegaba Amanda. Amanda, quien conocía al empleado, es una chica sencilla, amistosa y con un gran carácter, es una excelente amiga y una enemiga feroz. Dada su naturaleza amable es raro que alguien la moleste, pero si logras sacarla de quicio, no tendrás oportunidad de enmendar tu error y conseguir su amistad. Quería estar pronto para preparar la habitación para todos, como buena y atenta amiga que es. Subió a la habitación y estuvo moviendo mesas y sillas para crear un ambiente espacioso y agradable para los que eran. La segunda persona en llegar fue una chica llamada Liz. Liz es guapa, atractiva e inteligente, y lo sabe. Es una chica con mucho aprecio por sus amigas y amigos. Una chica decidida a conseguir lo que se propone y con una habilidad poco común para apreciar los pequeños detalles que se les pueden escapar a otras personas. Sabiendo que Amanda habría ido antes, quiso adelantarse para ayudarla, decepción se llevó al ver que Amanda ya lo había preparado todo sola. Se hicieron compañía hasta que media hora después llegaría más gente. Y la tercera era Sarah, inteligente, reservada y poco habladora, se hizo rápidamente amiga de Amanda gracias a esta última cuando se conocieron. También robó el corazón de Vincent, su actual pareja, Sarah había sido reacia a asistir a la quedada, pero Amanda la convenció. Detesta las mentiras y tiende a ser muy desconfiada. Unos 5 minutos después, llegando del barrio rico en un costoso coche, salía Vincent del asiento de atrás. Por asuntos familiares, alterna entre la familia materna (Barrio medio) y paterna (Barrio rico), aunque se destaca su personalidad de hablador, chistoso y asertivo, desde hace unas semanas su personalidad ha dado un giro convirtiéndose en alguien callado y reservado. Ni Sarah comprende ese cambio tan brusco y atribuye que se debe a un asunto del que no quiere hablar. - Hola Vince.- Decía Amanda. - Ey. - Cuanto tiempo.- Dijo Liz e hizo el gesto de dar dos besos. - Sí.- Dijo Vincent extendiendo la mano para saludar.- Traigo el Cards Against Humanity, como dije. - Es verdad, que tú no eres de dar besos.- Dijo Liz sonriendo mientras le daba la mano. - Solo a mí.- Dijo Sarah. Puntual como un reloj, a las 22 se presentaba Shaun, un gran y confiable amigo, si te atreves. Su humor ácido negro y sus comentarios poco éticos te hacen plantearte si es una persona mentalmente estable, o si es cierto que esta de broma. Obviamente lo está, pero es difícil percatarse. A pesar de sus comentarios, sabe cuando las cosas deben ser serias. Apenas tras Shaun llegaba Adeline. Si alguien era más reacia a socializar que Sarah, esa era Adeline, quien fue convencida por Liz, su amiga de la infancia. Adeline es muy tímida y le cuesta mantener una conversación. Si hablas con ella puedes ver que es una chica amable, dulce y con un sentido del humor muy limpio y puro. Una chica tímida e inocente. Al llegar, se disculpó muchísimo por haberse retrasado apenas un par de minutos. Todos empezaron sacando patatas, ingredientes de comida rápida, refrescos y algún que otro vodka. Diez minutos tarde llegaba la pareja de Paul y Patrice. Paul es un chico muy chistoso, le gusta reírse de uno mismo y tiene un gran corazón, lo que se nota ya que siempre intenta estar para sus amigos, aunque un poco tímido al principio, es abierto y amistoso en cuanto tienes su confianza. Opuestamente, su novia, Patrice, es la noche encarnada, fría, tímida y muy, muy callada, ha pasado por una depresión y es una persona triste, no le gusta hablar de sus problemas, pero Paul siempre intentó ayudarla y al final acabaron juntos, aunque le gusta estar sola y reservarse, la compañía de Paul le hace muy bien, pues se puede ver una luz en su mirada normalmente apagada cuando está con él. Además, ella demuestra una confianza enorme en él. - Sentimos el retraso, dijo Paul, el de la hora, bueno, el mío también.- Bromeaba Paul. - No pasa nada, te queremos igual.- Decía Liz. Vincent preparaba un vaso de agua para Patrice y una Coca-Cola para Paul. - Sé que no te gusta beber refrescos o similares, compré agua también.- Dijo Vincent dándole agua. - Gracias Vincent.- Contestaba Patrice. No tardó mucho más Valentine, chica amistosa, con un humor picante y fiestera, quien se había quedado dormida y por ello llegaba tarde. Era una chica latina y bajita, atractiva, le gusta pasarlo bien con sus amigos y tiene un gran espíritu de la aventura, aunque normalmente seria, bromea a menudo sobre temas políticos o de tono picante. - Ya solo falta esta.- Decía Amanda. - Siempre la última, no falla.- Le seguía Liz. - He traído un Monopoly.- Decía Valentine entrando. Finalmente, media hora tarde, llegaba Karen, la mejor amiga de Amanda. Karen es, al igual que Amanda, es amistosa y de gran carácter, viene de Texas y lo hace notar. Al igual que Valentine le gusta la fiesta y disfruta mucho pasar tiempo con sus amigos. Según Amanda, es la definición de pereza a la hora de realizar cualquier actividad fuera de su hogar. - ¡Llegas tarde!- Le recriminaba Amanda. - Bueno... he tardado un poquito más.- Respondió sonriendo Karen. - Media hora tarde.- Comentó Vincent bebiendo su refresco. Una vez todos reunidos, se dispusieron a jugar, cuatro jugaban al Monopoly mientras los otros seis, al principio hablaban y después, procedieron a jugar a Cards Against Humanity Y así pasaron las horas, sobre las dos de la mañana, el Monopoly había terminado y Sarah, Shaun, Valentine y Amanda, quienes habían jugado, observaban la partida de sus amigos. Patrice era el juez en esta ronda y, se dispuso a leer: - Cuando sea millonario, levantaré una estatua de 20 metros en conmemoración de... mmm mm m.- Dijo Patrice. Los participantes miraban sus tarjetas, tensos, pues la partida estaba muy igualada. - Jo-John Lenon.- Dijo Adeline.- Tímidamente. - Esas veces en las que te entra... pff entra arena en la vagina.- Dijo Karen, algunos rieron. - Cagar y bautizarlo.- Comentó Liz.- Me la voy a quitar ya porque no sé qué poner. - Cuando sea millonario.- Cogía aire Paul.- levantaré una estatua de 20 metros en conmemoración de... Adolf Hitler.- La mayoría se rieron, parecía la ganadora. Vincent, miraba serio sus cartas, apartó una y, con una seriedad digna de mención, dijo: - El ciempiés humano. Todos rieron y Patrice dijo: "Ya está, os ha humillado." Vincent esbozó una sonrisa y se levantó. - Me lo he pasado muy bien, pero yo tengo que irme ya, lo siento, os dejo el juego, ya me lo dais la próxima vez que quedemos. - ¿Por qué te vas ya?- Reaccionó Sarah. - Tengo que irme, lo siento.- Vincent recogió unas pocas cosas suyas, se despidió de todos, y se marchó. La noche continuó para nuestros protagonistas, Amanda, quien era la más carismática sugirió jugar a "Verdad o Reto", al final, todos aceptaron. Y así fueron hablando de cosas triviales, cosas íntimas, cosas divertidas y demás cosas. Hasta Patrice se mostró un poco más asertiva con el grupo y dejó caer un poco sus pensamientos, a lo que los demás les animaron. Entre risas y sonrisas, la noche pasaba hasta que, a las 4:30, Patrice, Paul y Adeline tuvieron que marcharse. - A-adios a todos.- Dijo Adeline muy sonriente.- Me lo he pasado muy bien, gracias a todos. - No digas eso.- Dijo Amanda.- Siempre que quieras, vente con nosotros.- Le sonrió. Patrice y Paul también se despidieron de todos y se marcharon. La noche pasó, un par de horas más tarde, cuando el sol salía y se iluminaba la ventana, los seis amigos restantes que quedaban en el hotel ya estaban durmiendo. No fue sino cinco horas más tarde, cuando comenzaba la actividad un domingo, que alguien despertó. Liz, medio adormilada, abrió sus ojos, al despertar, vio a Sarah levantándose del sofá donde se había dormido ella también medio dormida, entre ellas no había demasiada relación de amistad, sin embargo, sí la suficiente confianza. - Buenos días.- Dijo con un bostezo Liz mientras también se levantaba. - Buenos días.- Sarah miró al resto y Liz la siguió. - No tardarán mucho en despertarse. Liz se asomó a la ventana. - ¿Qué hora es? - Las once y veinti... - ¿Qué ha pasado allí?- Le cortó Liz. Sarah se asomó también. A unas tres manzanas del hotel una calle había sido cortada por la policía y la ambulancia, había una especie de cortinas blancas que tapaban lo que ocurría entre estás, pero desde el séptimo piso del hotel, aunque con dificultad, se veía lo ocurrido: La pared de la casa tenía una enorme mancha de sangre, y, lo preocupante era la manta blanca que tenía un bulto en medio y estaba tirada a unos pocos metros de la mancha de sangre. Dos policías hablaban al lado mientras parecían esperar algo. Liz y Sarah contemplaban la escena y cuando Liz cogió el móvil para buscar qué había pasado, se aterró. - ¿Qué mierda? Liz tenía 11 llamadas perdidas de Adeline, entre las 4:45 y las 4:54. Liz le mandó WhatsApps a Adeline pero no los respondía, ante tal situación, Sarah intentó calmarla, aun estando ella nerviosa. - Igual vio lo que pasó y se asustó. Liz, al ver que Adeline no respondía, la buscaba temblorosa en su lista de contactos, mientras lo hacía, llegaba el forense a la escena del crimen, cuando levantó la manta, un cuerpo irreconocible estaba ante él. La cara de la víctima estaba semi-arrancada y cubierta de sangre, había perdido uno de sus brazos, el cual parecía haber sido arrancado. Liz había dejado de mirar para llamar, pero Sarah, que lo estaba viendo, se echó las manos a la cara mientras empezaba a emanar lágrimas al percatarse de la ropa del cadáver. Ante tal escena, el móvil comenzó a llamar mientras Liz miraba por la ventana y reconocía las ropas de Adeline en el cuerpo, mientras empezaban a llorar, Shaun, quien se acababa de despertar, miró por la ventana preocupado al verlas llorar. El móvil seguía llamando y vieron que el forense sacaba el móvil del bolsillo de la víctima, lo que hizo que Liz colgara y rompiera a llorar. Shaun, al captar la situación se puso a dar vueltas alrededor de sí mismo negándolo. Cuando las otras despertaron, no tardaron mucho en entender la situación y aumentar los llantos. Funeral Dos días pasaron tras la muerte de Adeline. Excepto Vincent y Patrice, todos acudieron al funeral, donde a Adeline se le dedicaron minutos de un silencio roto por los llantos de familiares y sus amigos. La madre de Adeline lloraba desconsolada mientras Liz lloraba y la escuchaba. Liz recordaba haber estado en la casa de esa mujer, reir con ella y mantener conversaciones con ella y con su hija. Y, ya que fue ella quien convenció a Adeline de quedar, no podía sentirse más culpable. Al salir del entierro, un hombre con traje negro y un sombrero de fieltro del mismo color se acercó a los amigos. Con una voz calmada y penetrante, les dijo: - Soy de la policía, no quiero alarmaros, pero sois ahora mismo potenciales sospechosos. Mi más sentido pésame por la pérdida, pero dadas las circunstancias, me temo que estoy en la obligación de informaros que en los siguientes días, os interrogaremos para la investigación. Durante esta semana y, hasta nueva orden, os sugiero que no abandoneis el pueblo por consecuencias legales. Lamento ser así de frío, pero estoy en la obligación de hacerlo. El grupo asintió, no mostró mucho más y siguió su camino. Los amigos se reunieron en una cafetería después del entierro. Algunos como Liz o Karen, seguían llorando. El resto, mostraban terrible infelicidad en sus rostros. - Y... ¿Por qué Patrice no ha venido?- Preguntó Valentine al aire. - Ella.- Le respondía Paul.- No puede, está en depresión de nuevo, se culpa a si misma de lo ocurrido, intenté animarla, pero ahora mismo no puedo, no quiso venir al funeral y pensé que era lo mejor. - ¿Y Vincent?- Dijo Amanda mirando a Sarah. - Me dijo que como está con sus abuelos porque su padre está de viaje de negocios, estos son más estrictor para salir. - ¿Ni para ir al funeral de su amiga? - No lo sé...- Igual no quería venir.- Está muy raro últimamente. Liz lloraba desconsoladamente. - Si no le hubiese dicho de venir...- Ante esto, Amanda la abofeteó sonando el golpe por toda la cafetería y cortando el llanto. - ¡Yo también estoy triste! ¿Sabes? Ella era mi amiga también, y me siento fatal por lo que ha pasado, pero fui yo quien organizó la quedada, Vincent quien pagó la mayoría de cosas, nosotros no tenemos la culpa y TÚ tampoco. ¿Vale?- La mirada de Amanda era fiera.- La única culpa es del cabrón hijo de puta que le hiciese eso. Liz cesó el llanto y Karen también. La muerte de Adeline dolía, pero ellas no la habían matado. Su dolor, aunque levemente, se disipó. No tanto el dolor, sino el sentimiento de culpa, las palabras de Amanda encendieron un fuego en Liz. Efectivamente, solo el cabrón hijo de puta que atacó a Adeline tenía la culpa. Terminaron sus cafés y se fueron a sus respectivas casas, salvo Paul, que dijo que iba con Patrice para animarla. Cosas que no encajan Al día siguiente, Liz se levantó con dificultad, miró su móvil, se había apagado, había olvidado ponerlo a cargar la noche anterior. Quizá el azar, quizá el destino, esto cambió la percepción de Liz drásticamente. Al encender el móvil e insertar el pin, a Liz le llegó el mensaje notificándole que tenía 11 llamadas perdidas del número de Adeline, ya que no había entrado en el apartado de llamadas perdidas para eliminar ese aviso. Al llegarle, un escalofrío recorrió su cuerpo. Llamó a Valentine y le pidió que se reunieran en la puerta del hotel. Así fue, esta vez ambas puntuales, se encontraron en el hotel. Liz, entonces, para comprobar la hipótesis, le dijo a Valentine: - Ve a la esquina donde Adeline murió y deja que te llame mientras me dirijo allí. Valentine obedeció y, con paso calmado y tranquilo, Liz caminaba llamando a Valentine, cuando le saltaba el tono de "deje su mensaje", colgaba y llamaba de nuevo, así hasta que llegó a Valentine. - ¿Cuantas llamadas hay? ¿De qué hora a qué hora? - 8 llamadas perdidas, de 16:32 a 16:36. - No tiene sentido, mira.- Le enseñaba su móvil.- Si a paso tranquilo tienes 8 llamadas en cuatro minutos, Adeline, que estaría nerviosa y caminaría rápido, no tardaría nueve minutos y haría 11 llamadas, ¿No crees? - Pero... puede que se escondiese. - Eso pensé, pero no me encajaba, porque, tú estabas dormida, pero Sarah y yo vimos como el policía sacaba el móvil del bolsillo de Adeline, que además le faltaba un brazo. No habría podido esconderse por el rastro de sangre, y a paso lento le habría alcanzado y no habría podido llamar. - ¿Y si el asesino la dio por muerta y ella llamó después buscando ayuda? - Entonces habría muerto con el móvil en la mano, no habría podido guardarlo de nuevo. Además, ellos se fueron sobre las cuatro y media, o sea 4:30, las llamadas que yo tengo empiezan en las 4:45, si tardo cuatro minutos en recorrer estas tres manzanas a paso lento, ¿Cómo tardó quince minutos en llegar aquí? - ¿No quieres decir que...? - Sí, creo que el asesino fue quien me llamó. Ante esta suposición, ambas amigas decidieron correr hacia la comisaría, pero el camino fue interrumpido por una llamada a Liz. - ¿Sí? Ah hola... Sí cuanto tiempo... ¿Acabas de leer mi mensaje? ¿Querrías? Sería genial, ¿Que día quieres? Pues no sé, ¿Qué te parece el sábado? ¿Sí? Estupendo, ya hablamos, me alegro de oírte de nuevo. Ciao. - ¿Qué pasa? - Es que... hace como una semana le mandé un mensaje a un viejo amigo de la infancia, él me gustaba cuando eramos críos, ya sabes, cosas de críos, pero se tuvo que mudar, hace poco conseguí su número y le hablé por WhatsApp. No esperaba que me respondiese ya. - Que callado te lo tenías, no nos dijiste eso en el Verdad o Reto. - ¿Quién dice la verdad en Verdad o Reto? De momento da igual esto, vamos a la comisaría. Ambas chicas entraron como locas, alterando a algunos policías. Se les acercó un policía que aparentaba unos cincuenta y tantos, de piel negra, pelo grisáceo, algo panzudo y con un bigote bien arreglado. Se acercó y dijo: - Soy el agente Carl Johnson, ¿Necesitais que os ayude en algo? - ¡Es sobre Adeline Reeves! Creemos que su asesino utilizó el móvil de Adeline después de matarla.- Dijo exasperada Liz. Las chicas y el agente Carl Johnson hablaron y le explicaron lo sucedido, al principio el agente simplemente se sentó, pero al escuchar lo que decía Liz, le dijo que volviese a empezar apuntando en una libreta lo que ella decía. Finalmente, les dijo: - Es una teoría increíble chica, pero, lamentablemente, aunque yo te crea, no podemos tomarla. - ¿Qué? ¿Por qué?- Dijo con una mezcla de rabia y tristeza. - Chica...- Dijo suspirando Carl.- Actualmente el acoso escolar está de moda y está causando estragos. Un chaval que lanzó a su compañero del tejado de su colegio en no se qué sitio hace no se cuantos años, el chaval que acabó en el hospital quemado en no se qué ciudad por que le hacían buying, y la lista sigue. No es que no quiera creerte, pero, supongamos que tú y tus amigos decidisteis matar a vuestra amiga, así que la engañáis, la matáis, ocultáis las pruebas y acordáis la coartada perfecta entre todos. - ¿Qué? Nosotros no haríamos eso. - Lo sé, pequeña, pero eso es una variante que, de ser cierta, obstruiría la investigación. Lo siento. - Pero, ¿Usted nos cree? ¿No? ¿Podría ayudarnos? - Chica, me llamo Carl Johnson, soy negro, policía, tengo 59 y me jubilo en un mes, mi hija se va a casar la semana que viene. No me gustan las películas de miedo, pero he visto suficientes como para saber qué pasará si me meto en un arriesgado caso de un asesino misterioso. - ¡Las películas no son la vida real! - ¡Claro! No ha habido adolescentes que se han cargado a algún amigo disfrazados de Scream o algo así, ah espera, sí los ha habido.- Carl suspiró.- Aah, mira chica, le diré lo que me has contado a mis superiores y les daré mi opinión, ellos decidirán, no yo, yo no puedo hacer más que desearos suerte. Carl le extendió la mano a Liz, ella se la dio y el agente les acompañó a la salida. Una vez se alejaron de la comisaría y no podía escucharles nadie, Valentine dijo: - En realidad...- Calló un momento, Liz la miró intrigada.- Se llama Ghostface, no Scream, Scream es la peli. - ¿En serio Valen? Para decir eso, ¡Cállate! La noche cayó, Liz estaba ya en su casa, tras una larga ducha de agua caliente, en pijama, se tumbó en su cama y cerró los ojos dispuesta a dormirse ya, los abrió frustrada, se levantó y después de un "Hoy no", cogió su móvil. Al conectarlo a la corriente, sonó el ruidoso tono de su móvil, le había llegado un WhatsApp. Es difícil describir la sensación de ese escalofrío que te produce un dolor en todo el cuerpo mientras se te acelera el corazón, esa descarga de adrenalina y miedo en tu cuerpo que provocan esa desagradable sensación de dolor. Eso es lo que, más o menos, Liz sintió al ver que le había llegado un mensaje de voz de Adeline. Esa sensación de dolor aumentó cuando reprodujo el audio y reconoció la voz de Adeline diciendo: - Mañana ven al faro, te-tengo muchas cosas que explicarte. Esa noche, Liz no durmió, reproducía el audio repetidas veces, intentó encontrar algo que le indicase que no era ella, pero era su voz, su tono suave, su tartamudeo tímido, ¡Era ella! O eso quería pensar Liz, pero, si bien era la voz de Adeline, no se escuchaba nada más en el audio, ningún ruido de fondo. Aunque la gente común no suele percatarse de estas cosas, Liz tenía un sexto sentido para ello. Faro No he comentado antes el faro, a las afueras del pueblo, la playa termina bruscamente debido a un enorme cabo que se forma al final de esta, lo cual evita la continuidad del barrio medio. Tiempo ha se construyó un faro en lo alto del cabo y una enorme casa al lado para su dueño. Sin embargo, tras la segunda guerra mundial, las vías marítimas eran demasiado molestas para navegar con intención económica y el faro quedó abandonado junto a la casa de al lado. Aunque durante años, adolescentes (Y no tan adolescentes) utilizaron el faro o la casa para fiestas alcohólicas, el nulo mantenimiento hizo que el ayuntamiento prohibiera la entrada a estos lugares bajo amenaza de multas graves e incluso penas de cárcel de unos meses. Aunque esto fue ignorado unos meses, las constantes multas y el accidente que hubo en la casa al sufrir un cortocircuito, dejando varios heridos que serían además multados, el faro quedó abandonado del todo. Y ahora Liz caminaba sola hacia el faro, por el pequeño bosquejo que hay de camino al faro, cuando quedaban aun unos 50 metros, los árboles cesaban dando lugar a pequeños matorrales que se iban extinguiendo conforme se llegaba al faro. La casa abandonada de al lado daba muy mal rollo, pero el faro, en su altitud y mal mantenimiento, provocaba un aura de desesperación. Liz estaba frente a él, frente a sus puertas, pero cuando estaba a punto de tocarla, un ruido metálico sonó dentro del faro, como un objeto cayendo. Liz sintió un escalofrío y salió corriendo, su corazón estaba al límite. De nuevo en el bosque, Liz se cansó, su corazón latía velozmente, seguía avanzando más lento, de pronto, chocó con un hombre. - Disculpa, ¿Estás bien chica?- Dijo el hombre, cabello corto blanco y aspecto anciano y humilde.- Como está la juventud. ¿Vienes del faro? Está prohibido entrar pero hay una vista preciosa del mar desde el cabo, yo vengo casi todos los días, me rejuvenece. - Señor, no vaya hoy, puede haber alguien peligroso dentro del faro. - Oh querida.- El anciano reía.- Ese faro está muy viejo, hay cosas metálicas dentro que a veces se caen, no es algo preocupante. - Bueno, haga lo que usted vea señor. Liz volvió a su casa, a Adeline no le llegaban los mensajes y su móvil no daba tono, se desesperó. "Ni de coña voy a entrar ahí" se fue a ducharse, había sudado mucho con la carrera, en la ducha pensó si ir a la policía, pero Carl ya les dejó bien claro que siendo "medio sospechosos" no podían aportar nada. Al salir de la ducha tenía un mensaje nuevo, no era de Adeline o quien tuviese su móvil, era de su amigo: "El sábado a las 13:30 en el Eat-U-It, ¿Te va bien?". Paseos En el barrio rico del pueblo, justo en la "frontera" entre lo rico y lo no rico, salía de su casa Dave, un chico responsable y serio cuando hay que serlo, y un desmadre de risas, algo pervertido y demasiado chistoso cuando la situación no requiere seriedad, él ha quedado con sus amigos en casa de uno de ellos, tras un paseo de unas 8 calles, llega al lujoso apartamento. Allí le abre la puerta Oswald, perezoso, serio, adicto a las bebidas energéticas y al League of Legends, sin propósito claro en la vida, un desmadre vamos, para ponerlo en un museo, "Ey" fue el saludo que le dio a su amigo mientras volvía para charlar con otro amigo que había llegado antes. Dave entró y le saludó Walter, bajito y con cara de astucia, Walter es un chico que intenta tener razón siempre, aunque suelte alguna mentira para reforzar su hipótesis, a pesar de su carácter algo llamativo, es un buen amigo que está en las buenas y en las malas. - ¿Qué hay?- Preguntó Walter. - Bien, he traído cartas mágicas.- Dijo Dave sacando una baraja de Magic: The Gathering. Casi instantáneamente, Walter le lanzó otra carta de Magic, una criatura encantamiento legendaria (Que técnicamente dentro del juego la puedes poner como criatura o como aura para hacer más fuerte a otra criatura), al grito de: - ¡¡¡STANDO PAWA!!! - ¿Nani?.- Respondió en broma Dave. Se reían, el timbre de la casa sonó de nuevo. - ¡Me cago en Dios!- Gritó Oswald levantándose otra vez. Cuando volvía, con él venía una despampanante chica: Mariah, a pesar de su gran figura, Mariah tiene muy poca confianza en si misma, tiende a actuar por inercia y dejar que los demás decidan, casi siempre está con Samuel, su novio, quien la apoya e intenta que tenga más confianza en sí misma. - ¿Y Sam?- Preguntó Dave. - No lo sé.- Contestó extrañada Mariah.- No me contesta al WhatsApp, pensaba que estaría con vosotros. El timbre sonó de nuevo, Oswald mandó abrir a Walter, este volvió con Vincent. - Yay.- Saludó generalmente. - ¿Te has traído las cartas brujomágicas?- Preguntó Dave. - En realidad iba a decir de dar un paseo.- Contestó Vincent. Todos se callaron y le miraron muy serios, Walter y Dave reían, y mencionaban que era una estupidez y que quién iba a querer pasear. La risa se convirtió en silencio cuando Oswald dijo: - Pues no me parece mala idea, me vendría bien algo de aire. - Vale, paseo.- Dijo Mariah. A pesar de las negativas de Walter y Dave, al final los cinco acabaron paseando. Vincent iba atrás y simplemente seguía el ritmo de los demás, Dave, como su mejor amigo, fue a hablar con él. - Le noto irascible.- Le dijo. - Necesito que me de el aire, estoy cansado de la rutina.- Contestó Vincent. - Tú y todos.- Respondió Dave. Vincent le miró mientras se le abrían los ojos y le ponía una mano en el hombro. - ¿Y no se te ha ocurrido hacer nada para cambiarla? ¿Darle algo de emoción a la vida? - Pos no. Vincent le soltó decepcionado. - Lo suponía. ¡Cállate! Dave y el resto le miraron al oír el grito. - Perdonad, sí que estoy un poco cabreado últimamente, me voy a mi casa, disfrutad del paseo, o lo que hagais. - No hay Dios que te entienda.- Se quejó Walter. - Adiós Vincent.- Dijo Mariah. El paseo duró un par de horas y finalmente cada uno se fue a su casa. Dave se quedó en calzoncillos y se tumbó reventado en la cama, su móvil, aún en su pantalón, sonó, era Samuel. - ¿Dónde has estado cabrón? Te hemos llamado, Vince nos ha hecho pasear. - Buah tíos, el paseo ese no habrá sido nada. Mañana tenemos que ir a la casa abandonada de al lado del faro. - ¿Al faro? ¿Tú estás tonto? ¿Sabes lo a tomar por culo que está eso? Que yo estoy reventado. - Bueno tío, si no mañana, pasado, tampoco hay problema. Bueno tío, ciao. - ¡Oye!- La llamada termina.- Que hijoputa me ha colgao. Y se fue a dormir. A la mañana siguiente, Dave despierta con frío, se durmió en calzoncillos. Por lo que, viendo que sus padres ya se han ido, se quita los calzoncillos y se va directo al baño a ducharse. Allí se planteó lo de ir al faro y decidió comentarlo al grupo, ya que sabía que a eso dirían que no. Al salir de la ducha y secarse, se dio cuenta que no había llevado la ropa, y al salir del baño y dar un par de pasos fuera del baño escuchó un: - ¡Haaala! Del sobresalto corrió a su habitación, tropezó al entrar, se cayó y cerró la puerta. - ¿Pero no os habíais ido?- Dijo hacia la puerta. Su hermana de 14 años, respondió: - Papá y mamá sí, yo no. - He dicho "¿Hola?" cuando me he despertado.- Mintió David. - Pues no te he oído. Tras la discusión Dave se calmó, se vistió tranquilamente, le mandó a todos el mismo WhatsApp: "Samuel dice que quiere que vayamos al lado del faro". Y salió dispuesto a irse a casa de su amigo. - No te puedes ir.- Dijo Lucy, la hermana de Dave. - ¿Por qué? - Papá ha dicho que tienes que hacer la comida para nosotros. - Pues yo comeré por ahí, hazte la tuya. - Nop. - ¿POR QUÉ? - Porqué papá ha dicho que lo hagas tú, y ya sabes como se pone cuando no le haces caso. - Claro, aquí la consentida eres tú.- Y se fue a la cocina a preparar las cosas. Mientras Dave preparaba las cosas, le van llegando WhatsApps del resto negándose a quedar porque están reventados, que también se lo han dicho a Sam pero que no le llegan los mensajes. Dave sonríe como si todo fuese un plan salido a la perfección. - Oye Dave. - ¿Qué? - Vas a quedar con tu amiga, ¿No? - ¿Y qué? - Que eres feo y regordete, así que no dan ganas de ser tu novia. - Muchas gracias, ¿Algo más? ¿O es que quieres que acabe escupiendo en tu comida? - Eres feo y regordete, pero con lo de ahí abajo... puedes convencer a quien sea con ese monstruo. - Ay.- Dave se corta en un dedo con el cuchillo.- ¡Anda! Deja de decir gilipolleces y pon la mesa. Dave y Lucy comen en silencio. Dave sabe que Lucy es impertinente y que aprovecha cualquier cosa para molestarle, después de lo que le ha dicho, tiene miedo que que pueda utilizar eso para martirizarle hasta que se independice. El móvil suena, Dave lo coge, es Walter. - ¿No habías hablado con Sam? - Sí, ¿Por? - Pon las noticias del canal 3. Dave encendió la tele y puso el canal 3, una foto de Samuel estaba en la pantalla junto con su nombre. La tarde anterior había sido encontrado su cadáver en la autopista que sale del pueblo. Dave se lo negó a si mismo. Lucy cambió su sonrisa burlona por preocupación al ver una cara conocida en la televisión. Sin colgar, Dave abrió el registro de llamadas. - Te paso screenshot.- Dijo David.- Mi registro de llamadas dice que me llamó sobre las 22. - Eso no es por la tarde como dicen las noticias. - ¡Ya lo sé! Pero mira. - No, si ya lo veo, ¿Seguro que era él? ¿No tenía la voz distinta? - No, era él, estoy seguro. - ¿Entonces cómo explicas eso? - No, no lo sé. Terminó la llamada, Dave miraba perplejo el registro de llamadas, su hermana comía en silencio. Dave, con la mirada perdida en su móvil, dijo: - No tiene sentido... Tras comer, se fue a su cuarto, no solo no iban a ir al faro, nadie había dicho de quedar, nadie parecía con ganas después de lo ocurrido. Dave se recuesta en su cama y recibe WhatsApps, son de Vincent: - "Damos un paseo para despejarnos?" - "Ahora mismo necesito descansar." - "Ok." Dave se durmió durante una media hora y después se despertó aturdido, no tenía la llamada guardada para escucharla de nuevo, pero sabía dónde tenía que ir. Llamó a Vincent, no respondió, le mando mensajes, tampoco los leía. A pesar de lo mal que olía el asunto, decidió patearse el pueblo para ir al faro. Durante el trayecto, no estaba muy seguro de si ir al faro. Cuando llegó a la arboleda, un mujer con muy buen cuerpo pasó por delante de él, Dave no pudo evitar mirarle el culo. Cuando lo hizo, recordó a Vincent y a Samuel darle collejas cuando le pillaban mirándole el culo a alguien y apartó la mirada. Al volver a mirar al frente, la chica no estaba. Dave avanzó curioso hasta que llegó a la imponente figura del faro. El sol oscurecía el mar que se encontraba frente a él. Y eso se veía perfectamente desde la posición de Dave. Miró la casa abandonada de al lado, no parecía segura, se fue del lugar, no quiso arriesgarse a ir solo. Dave vuelve a su casa y al llegar, ve su móvil encima de la mesa. Inconscientemente se palpa el bolsillo, no se había dado cuenta de que se había dejado el móvil. Lo mira: 2 llamadas perdidas de Vincent y 6 WhatsApps de 2 conversaciones. Cuatro WhatsApps eran de Vincent: "Estoy paseando por el barrio de mi madre" "¿Quedamos en un sitio y vienes?" "¿O voy yo?" "¿Dave?" y los otros dos eran de una vieja amiga de su infancia con la que había quedado: "Dave, soy Liz, ¿Mañana quedamos entonces?" "¿Quedamos en un sitio y vamos al restaurante o quedamos allí directamente?" Dave respondió a Liz con un WhatsApp: - "Allí directamente." Choque Al día siguiente de lo ocurrido, Liz se despertó pronto, se duchó y se vistió con ropa formal, pero cómoda, Dave por el contrario madrugó bestialmente y se estuvo arreglando y preparando durante casi toda la mañana. Sobre la misma hora salían de su casa y se dirigían al Eat-U-It. Liz llegó al lugar, no sabía qué aspecto tenía Dave después de tantos años, al no verlo, le mandó un mensaje: "Ya estoy", recibió un "Yo también" seguido de un "¿Dónde estás?" y un "Voy de azul." con el cual Liz miró a su alrededor y encontró a quien buscaba. Se abrazaron después de tanto tiempo. - Hacía mucho que no nos veíamos.- Dijo Liz. - Ya ves.- Dijo Dave.- Has cambiado mucho. - Tú también.- Respondió Dave mientras se sentaban.- No hay color entre nosotros ni ná. - ¿Qué quieres decir? - Yo soy... normal tirando a feucho y tú estás guapísima, no sé si me explico. - Pero.- Liz reía inocentemente.- No digas eso, si eres muy mono. La conversación siguió, hablaron de la mudanza de Dave, de los estudios de ambos en sus distintos colegios e institutos y de su pasado. En un momento de la conversación, ambos se preguntan qué estarán haciendo sus respectivos amigos. Y así, mientras tanto cerca de la playa, Shaun y Paul pasean hasta que a este último le llega un mensaje y le dice a su amigo: - Oye, tengo que irme. Patrice está muy mal, quiero estar con ella y apoyarla. Por otro lado en el barrio rico, en casa de Oswald, se encuentra este junto a Walter, así, Walter pregunta: - ¿Y los demás? - Vincent y Mariah dicen que no quedan y Dave ha quedado con su amiga. - ¿Dave con una chica?- Se sorprende Walter. - Tampoco es que sea raro...- Responde Oswald. De nuevo en el barrio medio, Amanda y Karen pasean juntas a sus perros. - ¿Sarah sigue sin querer salir de su casa? - Sí. Con este aura de tristeza en sus conocidos, era extraño que Dave y Liz se encontrasen tan alegres, quizá el reencuentro les llenase de una alegría nostálgica que eclipsara el momento. Sin embargo, Dave rompió sin querer esta alegría al preguntar sobre Adeline. - ¿Y Adeline? ¿Seguís siendo amigas después de tanto tiempo? - Hasta hace una semana.- Dijo Liz entristeciéndose. - ¿Qué pasó? Erais muy buenas amigas. - Fue asesinada. Dave entonces se puso serio y recordó a Samuel. Se disculpó y le comentó que su amigo también había sido asesinado, dando un paso más allá y comentándole lo de la llamada. Esto espabiló a Liz, a quien le había ocurrido lo mismo, compararon sus historias y lo ocurrido y entonces llegaron a una conclusión: El asesino era el mismo. Dave sugirió ir a la policía, pero Liz le explicó lo que pasó cuando fue ella. La conversación llegó a un punto muerto hasta que Dave, al abrir su WhatsApp, dejó entrever el contacto de Vincent. - ¿Conoces a Vincent? - ¿Lo conoces tú? - Sí, iba a mi instituto porque lo cuidaba su madre la mayor parte del tiempo.- Liz recordó la noche de la muerte de Adeline.- Fue el primero en irse del hotel. - También terminó de pasear con nosotros antes, últimamente está muy extraño.- Dave miró a Liz.- ¿No creerás qué...? - ¡Tiene sentido Dave! Nos conoce a todos, su comportamiento ha sufrido un cambio y se fue antes de que pasasen los asesinatos. - No creo que Vincent sea capaz de hacer algo así. Él es demasiado bueno como para hacer esto. - Puede que eso sea lo que le haya cambiado su comportamiento. Dave y Liz llegaron a la conclusión de que Vincent era muy sospechoso. Así que tramaron un plan para atraer a Vincent e interrogarlo para que confesara. Cuando Dave se lo comentó a Mariah, Walter y Oswald, este último dijo que si había un asesino en serie, fuese o no Vincent, no iba a arriesgar su vida y se quedó en su casa. Por otro lado, Liz convenció a todos menos a Patrice, que seguía en depresión, por lo que Paul tampoco fue. El plan era algo cruel, en la casa de Sarah, esta le mandó un mensaje a Vincent diciéndole que se sentía preparada para dar un paso más. Aunque Vincent se mostraba excéptico, terminó acordando hora a la que iría a su casa. - Esto es muy cruel.- Dijo Sarah. - Pero ha sido efectivo.- Dijo Shaun.- Va a venir. - Sí.- Indignada Valentine.- ¿A qué precio? Dave, Walter y Mariah se encontraban separados del resto, Sarah les conocía gracias a Vincent, pero el resto no y se sentían incómodos, Valentine se acercó a Dave y le preguntó: - ¿Tú eres el amigo de Liz? - Sí, soy Dave.- Miró a sus compañeros.- Estos son Walter y Mariah.- Ellos saludaron. - ¿Y dónde está Liz? - Me dijo que cada uno viniese por su cuenta, que ella iba a comprobar algo, no sé qué. - Ah bien. El timbre sonó y todos se escondieron, Sarah abrió y Vincent entró, a los pocos segundos de pasar, Sarah se alejó con miedo de Vincent y este pudo comprobar como todos los demás salían de sus escondites, Sarah fue la primera en preguntar, pero en seguida una nube de preguntas comenzó a atacar a Vincent. Dave le puso la mano en el hombro y antes de que fuese a decir nada, Vincent le pegó un puñetazo e intentó huir, pero su puñetazo fue muy débil y Dave le dio otro que lo tumbó, entre unos cuantos le ataron a una silla y Vincent quedó en silencio. - Yo no los maté.- Fue lo único que dijo Vincent, serio, después, quedó con una mirada vacía hacia el suelo, ni las palabras ni las agitaciones hicieron que se moviera ni un milímetro de su posición. - No creo que haya sido él.- Dijo Sarah. - Lo sentimos Vincent.- Dijo Amanda. - El no le haría eso a Samuel.- Comentó triste Mariah. A pesar de que quisieron desatarlo, Dave se negó y les dijo que esperaran a que llegase Liz. Vincent levanta la cabeza y mira con odio a Dave: - Gracias, "mejor amigo." Acto seguido, se gira hacia Sarah: - Gracias, "novia." Después, vuelve a mirar hacia el suelo y a no decir palabra. Eso hizo trizas el corazón de Sarah, quie se arrepintió de lo que estaba pasando y fulminó a Dave, quien sintió que había cometido un error. Al final, decidieron enmendar su error, pero antes de llegar a desatarlo, una llamada irrumpió en la sala desde el móvil de Dave, era Liz. - Dave, chicas, lo he encontrado, el faro, allí está la respuesta. Todos decidieron dejar a Vincent allí "por si acaso" y fueron al faro, no tardaron mucho en llegar, apenas unos 20-30 minutos, cuando llegaron a las puertas, el faro no parecía tan intimidante estando rodeado de personas. Dave abrió el faro y la luz que entró permitió ver a Liz apoyada en el centro del faro. El pilar central que sostiene la escalera de caracol que hay entre las distintas zonas del faro. Dave se acercó corriendo. El resto tomó precauciones. - ¡Liz! ¿Qué has encontrado? Liz extendió la mano débilmente en señal de que parase y dio apenas un par de pasos antes de caer al suelo, Dave entonces pudo ver la pared llena de sangre y, a la altura del estómago de Liz, sobresalía un pincho donde ella había estado clavada. Dave corrió hacia ella, la tomó en brazos y corrió a la salida. Los demás salen del faro, Dave corre hacia la salida, pero cuando Dave llega, algo le agarra el pie y lo empuja haciéndole caer, Liz suelta un grito de dolor, Dave, con la confusión, golpea lo que le agarra y esto lo suelta, saliendo impulsado fuera del faro. Al regresar a coger a Liz, observa como ella le mira mientras su mirada se apaga y es arrastrada violentamente hacia el faro. La puerta se cierra de golpe y ya no se abre. - ¡LIZ!- Grita Dave con lágrimas en los ojos golpeando la puerta. Walter le agarra y entre él y Shaun lo alejan y siguen corriendo. - Tenemos que salir de aquí.- Dijo Walter. Dave comenzó a llorar mientras regresaban a casa de Sarah, cuando entraron, quiso disculpare ante Vincent, pero este no estaba, las cuerdas estaban rotas y la silla en el suelo. Había escapado. - Entonces ha sido él.- Dijo Dave con furia. - No puede ser, no ha podido llegar antes que nosotros, someter a Liz y tener la suficiente fuerza para atacarte y llev... - ¡Cállate! Él no está aquí, nos engañó a todos, y ahora Liz también está muerta. ¡Joder! A pesar de los esfuerzos de Walter, Dave no se calmó. Ante la funesta situación, cada uno fue a su casa, Valentine explicó que dada la situación, la policía sospecharía de ellos si contaban lo ocurrido, y más sabiendo que Liz había dado una hipótesis a la policía. Cada uno se fue para su casa. Karen y Amanda iban juntas. - Es increíble que no podamos acudir a la policía.- Dijo Amanda. - ¿Crees que ha sido él?- Preguntó Karen.- ¿Que Vincent las mató? - No, no soy capaz de imaginarle como un asesino. Tengo mucho miedo de equivocarme. Dualidad Más tarde, frente al faro, se encontraba Vincent. Su mirada estaba deprimida, pero muy viva, había fuego en sus ojos mientras caminaba cansado hacia el faro. Abrió la puerta con facilidad, la luz entró rápidamente. Una barra de cayó frente a él, la agarró con su mano derecha. Miró el rastro de sangre que iba desde la puerta hasta la escalera de caracol. Vincent subió la escalera con la barra lista para defenderse. Cuando llevaba más o menos la mitad del faro subido, un calambre en su cuello y cabeza lo hizo caer al suelo mientras escuchaba la voz en su cabeza. ''- Ya no tienes amigos, ni novia, ni nadie que confíe en ti. ¡Ya no tienes nada!''- Decía la voz. - ¡Cállate!- Gritó Vincent mientras la nariz le empezaba a sangrar.- Tú no eres yo, llevo oyéndote demasiado tiempo, demasiados años... ¡No tomas mis decisiones! ''- ¡De no ser por mí, tú no serías nada! Yo debería controlar tu cuerpo y tú ser una voz en mi cabeza.'' - Déjame en paz ya por favor.- Vincent comenzaba a sollozar.- Desaparece de mi cabeza. Vincent se levantó mientras la voz de su cabeza seguía insultándole e intentando hacerle caer en una depresión mayor. Vincent sangraba por la nariz mientras lágrimas iban cayendo de sus ojos. Subía las escaleras de caracol y cuando por fin llegó al final, pudo ver el cadáver de Liz siendo desmembrada por un anciano con sus propias manos. Vincent, al percatarse de que el anciano no le había oído, se acercó sigilosamente por la espalda para golpearle. Cuando estaba al lado, extendió sus brazos y al ir a golpear al anciano este se giró y, como una atractiva mujer, le agarró del cuello y lo elevó mientras con una sonrisa dijo: - Hola Vince.- Con esto, Vincent sufrió un shock mental y quedó inconsciente. Después de lo ocurrido, Vincent despertó en una habitación oscura, no podía mover sus pies, como si estuviesen atados al suelo. No podía ver nada. Entonces, escuchó una voz ronca que resonaba por toda la habitación: - Llevo muchos años en este planeta. - Y rara vez he visto casos como el tuyo.- Sonó la voz de Adeline. - Todos le tienen miedo a algo... Payasos, oscuridad, la muerte...- La voz de Samuel decía estas palabras. - Pero tú.- Sonó la voz de Liz.- Tú tienes miedo...- La habitación se iluminó levemente, con una luz tenue, una máscara inexpresiva estaba dibujada en todas las paredes, hojas arrancadas de libreta con ese dibujo también. Esa máscara fue lanzada frente a Vincent, quien la miró asustado. - No, no, no.- Decía Vincent aterrado.-Aléjala de mí. - Tienes miedo...- Sonaba de nuevo la voz de Liz, que se volvió ronca, mostrándose el ser como un esqueleto de color gris negruzco, antropomorfo pero muy deformado como para haber pertenecido a algún humano.- de ti mismo. Vincent le intentó pegar un puñetazo en las costillas, así pudo ver que donde debería haber un corazón había un extraño medallón con una gema roja en el centro. El puñetazo fue fácilmente parado por el ser. Miró a Vincent y le dijo. - Veamos qué temes de ti mismo.- Y le agarró la cabeza, perdiendo Vincent de nuevo el conocimiento. ''- Vincent, estúpido, dame el control del cuerpo.- Decía la voz en la cabeza de Vincent.'' - No te dejaré hacer daño a las personas que quiero, monstruo. ''- Sabes como funcionamos como cabeza, si quieres aprovechar una mínima posibilidad para nuestra supervivencia, deberás de confiar en mí.'' - No me devolverás el control, lo sé. ''- No, pero si no lo haces moriremos aquí.'' - Sarah.- Pensaba la conciencia de Vincent.- Lo siento. - Ja, jajaja, muajajjaajaja.- Reía la voz, mientras comenzaba a reír también el cuerpo de Vincent, que cayó al suelo y se puso la máscara del suelo. Podía moverse, cogió la barra de metal, que estaba en la habitación y comenzó a vagar por la casa abandonada en la que estaba. - Has escapado, increíble.- Dijo el esqueleto.- Pocas personas han logrado quit... - Ya no puedes hacernos nada.- Sonreía ------ bajo la máscara- - Parece que no.- Dijo BlackBone, mientras se movía para observar que ------ no parecía inmutarse por las ilusiones que pudiera crear.- Pero a tu novia sí. ''- ¿Qué?- ''Sono Vincent en la cabeza de ------. BlackBone pasó veloz como el viento por su lado y se esfumó.- ''Devuélveme el control de mi cuerpo.-'' Insistió la voz de Vincent. - Nuestro cuerpo.- Le corrigió.- Y esto aún no ha terminado. Rescate En el portal de Oswald se encontraban Mariah, Walter y Dave, quien estaba enfurecido. Dave había reunido a todos allí para avisar a Oswald y que este les ayudase a encontrar a Vincent, porque no estaba en su casa. Mariah toca el timbre, en lugar de Oswald, se presenta su madre, Walter habla por todos. - ¿Está Oswald? - Oswald...- La madre rompió a llorar.- Ha muerto esta noche, un ataque epiléptico mientras jugaba. - No puede ser.- Se lamentó Mariah. - Justo él que quería quedarse a salvo.- Pensó Walter. - Sentimos molestarle.- Dijo Dave.- Vamonos, no hagamos más daño del que ya se ha causado. La madre cerró la puerta sin dejar de llorar. Fueron de nuevo a casa de Dave, donde discutieron qué debían hacer, al ser mencionados los del barrio medio, Dave se levantó y les dijo: - No sé si Vincent estará o no en el faro, pero mañana voy a ir a por el cadáver de Liz, ella se merece un entierro digno, no pudrirse en un faro abandonado. ¿Podré contar con vosotros mañana?- Walter y Mariah asintieron.- Bien, mañana iremos al faro. En casa de Amanda, se reunieron ella, Karen, Valentine y Shaun. Queriendo hablar de lo sucedido, deciden preguntarse si deberían asumir sus errores y a avisar a la policía después de todo lo que ha pasado. Mientras discuten, Amanda recibe una llamada de Sarah: - ¿Sí? Estamos aquí todos, ¿Por dónde estás? - Pon el manos libres.- Amanda lo hizo.- Me está siguiendo alguien, tengo miedo, no puedo volver a casa porque cuando giro una manzana está ahí otra vez, me está llevando cada vez más hacia el faro, estoy asustada, ayud- - ¿Sarah? ¿Estás ahí? - Nos vemos mañana en el faro.- Sonó Adeline por el móvil, haciendo a todos sentir un escalofrío. - ¿Quien eres? ¡Déjala en paz!- Gritó Amanda. - Hasta mañana no le haré nada, lo prometo, pero si alguno de vosotros viene antes de tiempo la destrozaré frente a vuestros ojos.- Respondió la voz de Liz. La llamada se cortó. - ¡Tenemos que ir a la policía!- Dijo Karen.- Tenemos la llamada, ahora... - No puede ser.- Dijo Amanda.- La llamada no está en el registro.- Enseñaba el registro de llamadas, totalmente vacío. - Tenemos que ir mañana al faro y salvarla.- Dijo Shaun.- Si desobedecemos, no sabemos de lo que es capaz. - Era Vincent, ¿No?- Se preocupaba Karen.- Imitaba las voces de alguna forma. - Creo...- Dijo Valentine.- Que Vincent murió por nuestra culpa, que cuando se quedó solo esa asesina imitavoces aprovechó para rematarlo. - Espero que estés equivocada. Al día siguiente, por la mañana temprano, Dave, Walter y Mariah se reunían en medio del camino, caminaban con paso firme y acelerado, el móvil de Dave sonó, era Liz: - "Sé que no tienes cariño por Vincent ahora, pero, ¿Su novia se merece esto?" Adjuntaba una foto de Sarah siendo arrastrada inconsciente por la mujer que Dave reconoció como a la que miró el culo la primera vez que fue al faro. Segundos después, se veía a Sarah en una cocina sucia, colgada del techo atada de manos y pies, en la foto, se la veía viva y aterrada. Al ver esto, aceleraron el paso hasta el punto de ir corriendo y Dave dijo a los otros: - ¡Vamos! Dave y los otros llegaron a la zona arbolada corriendo, cuando la terminaron, vieron que el otro grupo estaba yendo a las puertas. Se acercaron al grupo. - Ey.- Gritó Dave.- ¿Qué haceis aquí? - Hemos venido a por Sarah.- Contestó Amanda. Dave les enseñó las fotos y todos comentaron, Valentine les dijo: - Está en una cocina, no puede estar en el faro, tiene que estar en la casa. El grupo miró la casa, Valentine entró primera, seguida de Dave, Walter y Mariah, Amanda y Karen les siguieron y el último fue Shaun. Todos se reunieron para contemplar que no estaban en una casa, eso era un hotel, debido al inmenso tamaño y la cantidad de habitaciones que había. Shaun encendió una luz. - Parece que este sitio aún tiene electricidad.- Comentó al respecto. - Debemos permanecer unidos.- Dijo Valentine.- Estamos buscando una cocina. El grupo de amigos exploró la primera planta en busca de alguna cocina, pero no había nada. Decidieron subir a la segunda planta y dejar la primera para el final, ya que así podrían irse más rápido si estaba en el piso de arriba. Valentine avanzaba la primera, abrió una puerta que había en el pasillo y entró, Walter entró después y Dave les siguió. Amanda iba a entrar cuando la puerta se cerró y bloqueó sola. Una risa malévola resonó por ambas zonas ahora separadas. - Vamos a jugar al gato y al ratón.- Se escuchaba la voz de BlackBone.- Vosotros sois ratones... - Dave, mira allí.- Walter le señaló el final del pasillo. Armado con una barra de metal y enmascarado, el sujeto del pasillo se acercaba a paso ligero al grupo. La máscara eran dos simples ojos negros y una boca en forma de rombo, separados por tres líneas que se formaban alrededor de la máscara. Aunque era muy simple, daba una sensación de frialdad e indiferencia. BlackBone sonó de nuevo. - Él será el gato.- Se reía.- Por que quieres que ella viva, ¿No? - ¡Joder!- Dijo Valentine. Los tres entraron por otra puerta que daba a otro pasillo del hotel, comenzaron a correr sin rumbo fijo con la intención de perder al enmascarado. Amanda y los otros bajaron a la primera planta y discutieron la situación. Tenían que encontrar a Sarah y a los demás y salir de allí. Caminaron por las habitaciones en silencio hasta que vieron un hombre caminando hacia un lugar. Decidieron seguirlo en silencio hasta que le vieron meterse en una habitación de dos puertas. Al entrar en silencio, el hombre había desaparecido, entraron a lo que parecía ser un escenario de teatro, probablemente estaban en uno de los extremos del hotel. El lugar estaba sucio, pero aún conservaba su encanto. Un hombre vestido de monitor de campamento de verano apareció en el escenario, y con el micrófono y mirando a los chicos, habló: - Damás, caballero, les voy a contar una historia, érase una vez una inocente chica sola, a las 16:35 que salía de un hotel. Una chica insegura con unos miedos terribles y... necesarios. Me acerqué a ella y en apenas dos minutos había pasado el mayor temor de su vida, ¡era muy gracioso cuando se intentó arrastrar por su vida!- Elevó la voz lanzando un brazo de cadáver arrancado, que Amanda reconoció como el de Adeline. - ¡Fuiste tú! - Por supuesto.- Dijo comenzando a crecer desproporcionadamente mientras sus huesos negros se revelaban y se comenzaba a arrancar la piel.- Y no fue la única: Un accidente de autopista, una entrometida que vino sola al faro... un ataque epiléptico.- Miró a Mariah para este último. - No puede ser.- Dijo ella. - Todos y cada uno de ellos expresó un terrible miedo antes de morir, sus almas se corrompieron por el miedo, y así... las conseguiré para Él.- Dijo mientras la última parte de su piel se caía.- Sin embrgo, un miedo tan puro y humilde como el del bicerebral, eso hay que aprovecharlo. ¿Y que mejor temor hay que el de perder a quien más amas? Bueno... ¡Enseñádmelo!- De repente BlackBone comenzó a correr veloz y espásmicamente hacia ellos, todos reaccionaron mal a esto y se coordinaron mal para huir, chocando y saliendo Mariah y Shaun, Amanda y Karen tropezaron y Amanda salió parcialmente y se giró para ayudar a Karen, que había caído al suelo, ella se arrastró pero, cuando Amanda le extendió la mano para ayudarla, vio como Karen comenzó a llorar. Ella comenzó a ser arrastrada y la puerta se cerró, Amanda gritó y golpeó la puerta, pero su grito se eclipsó con el de Karen, que fue lo último que oyeron de ella. Amanda golpea la puerta y se abre, el escenario está vacío, se pone de rodillas y rompe a llorar, Shaun intenta animarla a seguir mientras se le caen algunas lágrimas y Mariah se pone nerviosa mientras también comienza a llorar. Dave, Walter y Valentine avanzan, encuentran un ascensor y Valentine confirma que funciona al llamarlo. Siguen avanzando y, Walter le dice a Dave que se fije en una sala, en ella ven a Sarah colgada del techo como en la foto, Dave corre a ayudarla, Walter le grita que espere, pero la puerta de la sala se cierra. - ¡Mierda!- Dijo Dave. A pesar de ello, ignoró la puerta, descolgó a Sarah, quien recobró la conciencia y preguntó que ocurría. Dave le explicó la situación y comenzaron a buscar una salida de la sala. Al mismo tiempo, Cuando la puerta se cerró, Walter y Valentine notaron una presencia tras ellos. BlackBone les atacó y, debido a la posición que tenían, cada uno salió corriendo en una dirección. El monstruo corrió hacia Walter. Valentine se escondió aterrada en el ascensor, Walter, sin embargo, fue alcanzado por el monstruo. - ¡Aléjate! BlackBone le puso la mano en la cabeza a Walter y dijo: - ¿Miedo a los payasos?- Mientras se había convertido en uno de aspecto aterrador. El susto hizo caer al suelo a Walter, que se vio en una sala de colores llena de sangre, payasos comenzaron a rodearlo y a cantar canciones satánicas con voces distorsionadas mientras le agarraban de los brazos y lo levantaron. El payaso más aterrador saltó sobre él como si fuera una cama elástica mientras Walter se retorcía de dolor. El payaso dio una voltereta en el aire y rostro se dirigió al de Walter mientras mostraba unas fauces de dientes afilados. Walter gritó y vio que estaba en el suelo de una habitación de hotel normal y no había payasos. No le dio tiempo a suspirar cuando BlackBone le agarró del cuello, lo elevó y dijo: - Ya no eres necesario. Entonces, le rompió el cuello. Valentine estaba escondida en el ascensor, oyó todos los gritos de Walter, pero estaba demasiado asustada como para salir. Desgraciadamente para ella, las puertas del ascensor se abrieron y BlackBone le atacó. Valentine le dio una patada intentando defenderse y BlackBone le agarró de la pierna, a lo que ella se agarró del manillar del ascensor mientras gritaba llorando y pataleaba con su pierna libre. Con un golpe a la puerta del ascensor, la luz de este se apagó y el ascensor cayó al piso bajo, Valentine sintió entonces el dolor de sentir que un aplastamiento te arranca una extremidad, ya que la pierna agarrada por BlackBone estaba fuera del ascensor. Tras el golpe, Valentine no oía nada, sentía dolor en sus costillas y brazos, sin contar el hecho del dolor insoportable de la pierna, sangrante. Su visión se nublaba, reconoció una figura enmascarada dirigiéndose a ella, pero sus ojos se cerraron del dolor. De golpe sintió un dolor ardiente en su pierna cercenada y perdió el conocimiento. Una puerta se viene abajo gracias a Dave y, junto a Sarah, avanzan por el piso, encuentran unas escaleras para llegar al primer piso y Amanda, llorando, les explica lo ocurrido con Karen, que Vincent tiene alguna clase de bimentalidad o algo así y que se separaron debido a las puertas que se bloquean por arte de magia. Llora de nuevo por Karen y se une a los otros dos para escapar de allí. Shaun y Mariah llegan a una habitación particular. Hay un panel de control en la pared, que parece desactivado. El panel tiene un charco de agua alrededor proveniente de una gotera, ocupando la mitad de la sala, al otro lado, hay una ventana. Ambos se acercan un poco buscando si hay algo más, pero ------ aparece en la puerta y les corta el paso. Del sobresalto se dirigen a la ventana, ------ activa un interruptor y el panel se enciende cortocircuitando el charco, entonces se acerca a ellos, Shaun intenta pegarle, pero con la barra de metal, ------ le golpea en la mano y le empuja por la ventana. Mariah grita e intenta escapar, pero en la puerta aparece BlackBone. ------ deja de mirar por la ventana y ve a Mariah apunto de ser atacada por BlackBone. Vincent agarra a Mariah y la intenta lanzar por la ventana, BlackBone la agarra y le dice: - De ella me encargo yo. ------ entonces le golpea a BlackBone en el brazo, haciendo que suelte a Mariah, quien intenta escapar. BlackBone intenta agarrarla de nuevo, pero ------ le inserta la barra de metal en las costillas y, sin soltarla, se pone sobre el charco, electrocutándose y electrocutando con ello a BlackBone. Mariah huye mientras lo observa aterrada, a los 7 u 8 segundos de la descarga, la luz se va en todo el edificio. ------ cae al suelo mientras emite un poco de humo, BlackBone se levanta malherido, se saca la barra y la clava en el brazo derecho de ------, después, intenta ir a por Mariah, pero se arrodilla dolorido y cae al suelo inerte, con lo que Mariah consigue escapar. Dave, Amanda y Sarah son alcanzados por Mariah poco después, deciden salir de allí como sea, pero un rayo cae en el interior de la casa con tanta fuerza que causa que la estructura se desestabilice y causando un derrumbe. Debido a esto. el techo se rompe y, por casualidad, el cadáver de Walter cae frente a los cuatro, lo que golpea profundamente a Dave, quien se percata de cómo, sin quererlo y por su egoísmo, ha terminado llevando a la muerte a sus amigos. Debido al derrumbe, todo está lleno de escombros y necesitan encontrar otra forma de bajar. Durante más de media hora, estuvieron buscando cómo escapar hasta que dieron con unos escombros que pudieron mover, bajando al primer piso y llegando con dificultad a la recepción, donde pudieron ver la puerta principal, en ella estaba apoyada Valentine, sin pierna e inconsciente. La herida de la pierna había sido quemada y vendada con harapos para detener y evitar la mayor pérdida de sangre posible, ella seguía respirando, así que había funcionado. Amanda intentó abrir la puerta, pero estaba cerrada. De pronto el techo se vino abajo y BlackBone cayó junto con varios cuerpos de los amigos muertos, cogió el cuerpo de Karen y lo lanzó contra Amanda. - ¡Esto es lo que pasa si huyes de mí! Agarró el cuerpo de Walter y lo estrelló contra el suelo. - ¡Esto es lo que pasa si confías en tus amigos! Cogió ahora el cadáver a medio pudrir de Liz y lo partió por la mitad lanzando una nube de gusanos e insectos hacia Dave, quien gritó un "¡Nooo!" - ¡Esto es lo que pasa cuando me buscas! Entonces se dispuso a coger el cuerpo de Vincent, pero un varios hachazos rompieron la puerta y Paul, con un hacha, Patrice tras él con un botiquín y Shaun, malherido y con moratones, estaban en la puerta. - ¡Vamos salid de ahí!- Gritó Paul. - Oh Dios.- Se asustó Patrice.- ¿Qué es eso? Caída La tormenta que había iniciado aumentaba, la lluvia comenzaba a caer con más fuerza, todos lograron salir, pero BlackBone también y, con su velocidad sobrehumana se puso tras ellos y, excepto a la inconsciente Valentine, golpeó a todos uno por uno hasta dejarlos al borde del cabo. Shaun miró al fondo, las rocas afiladas estaban abajo, no el mar. - ¡Pensaba que habías muerto!- Dijo Mariah. - Yo también pensé que iba a morir.- Contestó Shaun.- Cuando caí, pensaba que iba a morir, pero recibí un doloroso golpe y al mirar a la ventana, Vincent me vigilaba, al verme levantarme dejó de hacerlo. Creo que no intentó matarme, me ayudó a escapar. - Entonces nos pidió ayuda a nosotros.- Dijo Paul.- Entonces corrió y le clavó el hacha a BlackBone, rompiéndole las costillas. Este agarró el amuleto de su pecho con su mano para que no se cayese y pateó a Paul de vuelta con los otros, ahora sin el hacha. BlackBone se acercaba lentamente, aun malherido, superaba físicamente a todos los chicos. - La policía y las ambulancias no llegarán a tiempo.- Dijo Patrice preocupada. BlackBone levantó su brazo y un golpe por la espalda lo lanzó al suelo. ------, con la máscara medio rota permitía ver su ojo derecho con el iris amarillo. Se podía apreciar que tenía quemaduras en todo su cuerpo, al igual que su ropa estaba bastante chamuscada, armado aun con la barra de metal y ahora también con el hacha, atacó a BlackBone y le cortó el brazo izquierdo de un hachazo. Debido a esto, BlackBone le quitó el hacha y la lanzó por el barranco. Esto fue aprovechado por ------ quien comienza a golpearle en el cráneo y en las costillas provocándole grandes fracturas óseas, BlackBone agarró con fuerza el amuleto y emanó un aura roja alrededor de él. Su cuerpo comenzó a reestructurarse y volvió a colocarse el amuleto en su pecho, la energía era tan fuerte que la lluvia se desviaba levemente de su camino. BlackBone entonces agarró del cuello a ------, quien levantó su barra de metal al cielo. BlackBone comenzó a hacer un recital en latín mientras se ponía la mano en el amuleto y la gema adquiría un color cada vez más rojo. Ya en nuestro idioma, pudieron entender. - Con las almas que he conseguido, libero una pequeña parte de tu ser para que siembre de nuevo el cáos y recupere todo su... Un rayo cayó sobre la barra de ------ y este, mientras era electrocutado, fue capaz de clavarle la barra en el cráneo a BlackBone y empujarlo para que le soltase. El rayó le afectó y su cuerpo se desmoronó poco a poco hasta caer hacia las afiladas rocas, que hicieron trizas su cuerpo. El iris dejaba de ser amarillo para recuperar un apagado marrón y Vincent, dejando caer la máscara dijo mirando a su novia: - S-Sarah.- Y cayó desmayado. Las ambulancias y la policía llegaban, mientras Valentine y Vincent eran atendidos y subidos en camillas, el agente Carl Johnson bajó del vehículo y fue hacia Valentine. - ¿Qué cojones ha pasado aquí? Valentine y los demás le contaron la verdad y el agente se quedó pasmado, la historia era inverosímil, aceptó asomarse al cabo y al ver restos de algo negro, mandó a los agentes a buscar. Inmediatamente después, los amigos fueron llevados en ambulancias al hospital. Fin Una semana más tarde, solo Valentine seguía en el hospital, ya no estaba en la UCI, y, aunque no podría volver a andar, no con normalidad, agradecía haber sobrevivido, sin recordar cómo. Todo el grupo fue a despedir al cementerio a sus amigos caídos. Dave se acercó a la tumba de Liz. - Yo... no te lo dije de pequeños, pero me gustabas mucho. Fui muy feliz cuando me ofreciste volver a vernos, pero algo me dice que si no hubiese sido así... seguirías viva. - Creo que te equivocas, y la voz de mi cabeza también.- Dijo Vincent, fue a ponerle la mano en el hombro, pero le dio una descarga de electricidad estática. - Ay. - Lo siento. Mariah se acercó. - Vincent, ¿Podemos hablar un momento a solas? Ambos se alejaron, Mariah tomó la iniciativa en la conversación. - Vincent, me alegro de que estés aquí... pero, te vi morir. Vincent no dijo nada, cogió la mano de Mariah y se la puso en el lado izquierdo del pecho. - ¿Lo notas latir? - No.- Se asustó Mariah. - Los médicos dicen que no deberíamos estar vivos, o sea, debería, yo y... la voz. - ¿No le vas a poner un nombre o algo así? - Él ya me dijo qué nombre quería. - ¿Y cuál es? Vincent sonrió y se fue para hablar con los otros. Mientras tanto, un equipo de la policía limpiaba los restos de BlackBone, uno de los agentes, un novato cuya novia estaba a punto de dar a luz y que ayudaba económicamente a sus padres se acercó al agente jefe. - Oye Carl, he encontrado este amuleto, ¿Qué crees que es? - Parece un amuleto de esos místicos que alberga un mal.- Lo cogió.- De esos que cuando se libera lo que hay dentro da para una secuela en las películas de miedo. - ¿Qué vas a hacer con él? Carl, sin inmutarse ni contestar, lo lanzó al mar bien lejos, miró al novato y le dijo: - Con eso no lo sé, pero pienso disfrutar mi jubilación. Y mientras el amuleto se hundía, la gema roja que contenía comenzó a oscurecerse y, lentamente, a romperse desde dentro... Hecho por DeimosTricky para el Concurso de Creepypastas Categoría:CO Categoría:Demonios Categoría:Mentes trastornadas